


What We Are

by miss_jad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jad/pseuds/miss_jad
Summary: Remus veut clarifier les choses





	What We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502298) by [CitrusVanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille). 



**What Are We**

-

“Mmm… Sirius… arrête… Mmm… Non…. Arrête… j’ai dit arrête ça, Black!”  
  
“D’accord! D’accord. J’arrête. Quoi?”  
  
“Qu’est-ce qui se passe là, Sirius? Qu’est-ce qu’on est en train de faire?”  
  
“On était en train de se tripoter.”  
  
“Non.”  
  
“Non? Rem, joues pas l’effarouché. Je sais ce que c’est que de se tripoter, et ce qu’on était en train de faire tombe définitivement sous cette appellation.”  
  
“Je ne suis pas en train de ‘jouer l’effarouché,’ Sirius. Tu joues l’abruti. Je ne voulais pas parler de ça et tu le sais. Je veux savoir ce que c’est cette… cette chose entre nous.”  
  
“Cette chose? Rem, si tu as besoin de moi pour te dire – ”  
  
“Bas les pattes, Black, touche pas à la marchandise ou tu peux dire adieu à la tienne.”  
  
“Pigé. Bas les pattes. T'es pas d’humeur pour les p'tites caresses. Bien reçu.”  
  
“Génial. Maintenant sois sérieux.”  
  
“Je suis toujours Sirius. J’y peux rien. Je suis né comme ça.”  
  
“Black.”  
  
“T'es pas non plus d’humeur à plaisanter, visiblement.”  
  
“Je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe entre nous. Sérieusement.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Siri?”  
  
“Je sais pas.”  
  
“Tu ne sais pas.”  
  
“…”  
  
“On est amis?”  
  
“Oui! Bien sûr qu’on est amis, Rem! Comment tu peux – ”  
  
“Plus que des amis?”  
  
“Je… je suppose… ouais. Je ne… avec beaucoup de mes amis, tu sais…”  
  
“Plus que des amis, jusqu’à quel point?”  
  
“Rem, je – ”  
  
“On n'est pas amants.”  
  
“Ben, non. Pour être… tu sais… il faudrait qu’on… tu sais…”  
  
“Soit amoureux?”  
  
“Non! Je veux dire… enfin… je voulais dire… si on était… tu sais… il faudrait qu’on… tu sais.”  
  
“Couche ensemble?”  
  
“Rem!”  
  
“Oh grandis, Sirius. C’est pas comme si tu ne l’avais jamais fait avant. Et ce n'est pas parce qu’on ne le fait pas que ça signifie que je ne l’ai jamais fait avant.”  
  
“Mais…”  
  
“Tu sais ce qu’on dit, Sirius. Si tu n’arrives pas à le dire, tu ne devrais pas le faire.”  
  
“Ben, oui, mais est-ce que tu as besoin d’être aussi désinvolte quand tu le dis?”  
  
“Est-ce que tu veux coucher avec moi?”  
  
“QUOI?”  
  
“Ce n’est pas une proposition, Black. Je te demande juste si tu le voudrais.”  
  
“Ben… je… euh…”  
  
“Tu réponds juste par ‘oui’ ou ‘non’, Black.”  
  
“Je… euh…”  
  
“‘Oui’ ou ‘non.’”  
  
“Ben… oui, mais…”  
  
“Est-ce qu’on en est au stade des rencards?”  
  
“Des rencards?”  
  
“Je suppose que ce n’est pas le bon terme, n’est-ce pas? Vu que pour avoir rencard avec quelqu’un, on s’attend à ce que de vrais rendez-vous soient impliqués et ça n’est pas vraiment le cas.”  
  
“Des rendez-vous?”  
  
“Et je suppose que ‘sortir ensemble’ implique la même chose, quoique, techniquement on ‘sort ensemble’ c’est juste que tous les deux, on ne se voit pas dans ce sens là…”  
  
“Se voir?”  
  
“Est-ce qu’on est ensemble?”  
  
“Est-ce qu’on…? Euh, ben…”  
  
“Et je ne veux pas dire ‘ensemble dans la même pièce’, Sirius.”  
  
“Je l’sais ça!”  
  
“Alors t’as pas intérêt à me sortir une de tes âneries d’imbécile heureux.”  
  
“J’allais pas le faire!”  
  
“Bien, qu’est-ce que tu allais dire, alors?”  
  
“Je… j’ai juste…”  
  
“Où est-ce qu’on en est, Sirius? Est-ce qu’on en est là juste pour avoir quelqu'un à tripoter? Est-ce qu’on fait seulement passer le temps? Est-ce que tu attends quelque chose de mieux? Est-ce que c’est juste parce que tu… t’ennuies?”  
  
“Rem… je…”  
  
“Moi non.”  
  
“Non?”  
  
“Non… Ce n’est pas parce que je m’ennuie. Pas parce que j’attends quelque chose de mieux. Pas juste pour passer le temps. Pas… pas juste pour se tripoter.”  
  
“Rem?”  
  
“Je t’aime, Sirius.”  
  
“Rem – ”  
  
“Il fallait que je te le dise. Je… je ne pouvais pas ne pas te le dire. Et je ne peux pas laisser ça –peu importe ce que c’est– je ne peux pas laisser ce truc… entre nous… ça ne peut pas continuer. Pas si… pas si tu ne sais pas. Parce qu’après ce serait mentir. A toi. A moi. Parce que ça veut dire quelque chose pour moi. Et si c’est juste parce que tu t’emmerdes, juste parce que tu cherches un peu de bon temps, alors… alors je sais pas. Mais moi c’est pas le cas.”  
  
“Rem – ”  
  
“Alors… alors j’ai besoin de savoir. J’ai besoin de savoir ce que c’est pour toi. Est-ce qu’on est des ‘petits amis’? Parce que je ne pense pas qu’on le soit. Je ne pense pas qu’on soit un couple ni qu’on soit ensemble. Et je m’en fiche. Je me fiche de savoir comment les autres veulent appeler ça. Je veux savoir… est-ce qu’on est ensemble? Je veux savoir si c’est toi et moi, ou si c’est nous.”  
  
“Je… je sais pas…”  
  
“Tu ne sais pas.”  
  
“Je suis désolé, Rem. Je…”  
  
“Non. Ne… ne sois pas désolé.”  
  
“Rem – ”  
  
“Je comprends, Sirius.”  
  
“Je – ”  
  
“Tu veux bien te taire! C’est bon si tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que se soit le cas. Tu n’as pas à être désolé. Tu n’as pas à être quoique ce soit. Et si tu veux… si tu veux toujours… juste…”  
  
“Remus! Je t’aime!”  
  
“Quoi?”  
  
“Je sais pas ce qu’on est. Je sais pas si on est ensemble. Si c’est nous, ou juste toi et moi. Je sais pas! Je m’en fiche! J’en ai toujours eu rien à foutre! Du moment que tu es avec moi, je me fiche de savoir si ça veut dire nous.”  
  
“Tu…”  
  
“Je. T’Aime. Je t’aime, Rem. Depuis toujours. Jamais j’aurais pensé que tu demanderais. Jamais j’aurais pensé que tu aurais à le faire. Je croyais que tu le savais.”  
  
“Je ne savais pas.”  
  
“Moi non plus.”  
  
“Tu ne savais pas que tu…”  
  
“Que je t’aimais? Non. Je veux dire, si, je savais que je t’aimais. Je savais que tu m’aimais. J’espérais. Mais j’ai jamais… Je voulais pas forcer ma chance. Ou t’éloigner de moi. J’étais heureux que tu sois avec moi. Tu vas rester avec moi?”  
  
“Bien sûr! Je t’aime, Sirius…”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“Alors… est-ce que ça veut dire que maintenant c’est _nous_?”  
  
“Pourquoi donc, Mr. Black? Je pensais que vous n’en aviez rien à foutre.”  
  
“Peut-être plus maintenant.”  
  
“Tu le penses vraiment?”  
  
“Je le pense.”  
  
“Moi aussi.”  
  
“On le pense tous les deux.”  
  
“ _Nous_ le pensons.”  
  
“…”  
  
-end

 


End file.
